Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection
by Biggoron
Summary: Another Fire Emblem Adventure. Traces of war are showing on the normally peaceful continent of Lobea...so how does this link with Tellius, Magvel, and Elibe? Eventually, you'll find out. Trust me, this story keeps on getting better and better as it goes o
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection**

_Prologue: Welcome to Lobea_

A/N: Hello. I've decided to write another story. I know that all of the fire emblems have pretty much nothing to do with each other (At least, the ones in North America… I don't know about the ones in Japan…) …so I'm pretty much going to make another Fire Emblem story. The class system will be based of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Hope you all enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER**: Characters and their names I own, plus some of the weapons I'll come up with. However, everything standard to the fire emblem series I do not own.

…_Lobea…_

The grand continent, Lobea, is believed to be a favorite of the eight gods. None others can explain why its lands are blessed with magnificent mountains, rich and quiet forests, beautiful lack and rivers, and rich and fertile soil. While the other continents are on the verge of destruction, this continent stands as a sanctuary to the apocalyptic wars going on around it. They call Lobea… the golden land…

…The golden land is divided into six countries. Athylsta, the marble kingdom, largest kingdom of the land, and enforcer of law, Brathel, the laid-back country and peasant land, Obliga, land of mountains and sand, Ithreal, land covered in forests, Cobalt, the land on the ocean, and Maelstron, the empire that has secluded itself from the rest of the world for many an age.

Athylsta, the largest, is in the North. Brathel, which is moderately sized, is in the center. Obliga's borders are that of the large desert and mountains in the Northwestern region. Ithreal is to the south, completely covered in forests. Cobalt's land is small, basically because it only covers the eastern coast, and a few islands off the coast, but what it doesn't have for land, it makes up with water. Maelstron is a large empire wedged in between a huge mountain and volcano range to the west. Nobody's seen Maelstron for a thousand years, though.

_Alas… the golden days are beginning to end… for a certain boy…._

**End of Chapter**

Ok. That's basically a small explanation on how things are. Anyways, review, and tell me what you think, people! Next chapter will be getting down to real business… trust me, It'll be good. In a private message (and NOT a review), you can also leave a description of a character you may want to input. Include name, age, appearance, class, level, what they will upgrade into if they aren't upgraded already, weapon preference, etc. (Note: If your character has a high level, he or she might not appear until later, unless I choose to put that one person early… like they usually do in fire emblem). Also, my computer's mailbox has been screwy, lately, so it may be time before I get your character. Anyways…

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	2. In a village of Brathel

**Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection**

_Chapter One: In a village of Brathel_

A/N: I'd like to thank slash9slash for notifying me that my story might get erased if I let people send in characters in their review. Private messages, only, people. I'd also like to thank cookiesmadeofcake, my second reviewer. Now… onward I go! 

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's disclaimer.

…_A village of Brathel…_

A boy of about 18 years was riding a brown horse with a green saddle in the grassy plains outside his homeland. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was pretty tall. In his hand, he held a training sword in his right hand. His name was Kastor, (Cavalier, Lv.1) and he was currently training on some wooden dummies scattered all around the plains. He rode by the last standing wooden dummy and knocked it down with his sword. His father, Donovan (Great Knight, Lv.5) was a famed and former knight of Athylsta. He was really big, and had solemn gray eyes, with graying hair. His horse was much bigger than his son's, for it was the horse of a great knight. It was surprisingly white, which is unusual for great knight horses, and was wearing black plate mail, that matched the plate mail that Donovan, himself wore. He was watching his son for any signs of strength. His son seemed to be demonstrating a strength stat highly unusual for most cavaliers… especially that of the first level! "Well done, my boy… it's about time that you've moved up to a moving target, though…" Donovan stated, motioning his horse to move forward, and out into the practice area. "What are you doing?" Kastor asked. "Showing you… what real battle is like." His father replied, taking out his wooden axe. "But… why are you using an axe? Don't swords beat axes?" Kastor asked. "Yes, but if I used a sword or a lance, then you'd have absolutely no chance… now… try and strike me down!" Donovan exclaimed. "Ok…." Kastor sighed, his horse charging forward at full speed. Donovan made no effort to move. Of course, the wooden blade broke against his great plate armor, but such is to be expected.

"You have nice form… now try to stay on your horse as I attack." Donovan said, readying his wooden axe. "Wait… I hear something." Kastor said, suddenly. Donovan lowered his wooden axe. "So do I… let's try attacking living targets, shall we? Bandits are almost here." He said. Sure enough, bandits came from the woods. "Heh… you two… drop any weapons you may have, and give us all of your gold!" One of the bandits yelled.

"Kastor… take this." Donovan stated, throwing his son an iron sword, which was conveniently caught. "Thanks." Kastor replied. "Now… let's go." His father replied, whipping out his steel blade. "Won't listen? Then die!" A bandit yelled, running forward with an iron axe. "Simpletons." Donovan stated, as the bandit's axe hit his horse. The axe shattered on the horse's plate mail. Then, Donovan brought down his Steel Blade, instantly cleaving through the bandit. Kastor rode over to another bandit, and sliced him with his Iron sword. It slashed the bandit, who coughed up blood, and counterattacked with his axe. Kastor made the horse dodge just in time, and brought his sword down upon the bandit for a second time, killing him. By this time, Donovan had already dealt with two more bandits, without acquiring any damage, and was fighting another one. Only the leader remained for Kastor to deal with.

The leader was much larger than a normal bandit, and held a steel axe. "I'll squash you!" The bandit exclaimed. "Not likely." Kastor replied, slicing at the bandit, which took roughly a third of the bandit's hp. The bandit counterattacked Kastor, and took two thirds of his hp meter. Kastor grunted in pain, there was now a huge bleeding gash in his chest. "…It all comes down to this…" He muttered. He spun his sword around a few times, and the horse made a loud neigh. He then charged forward with his Iron sword, and cleaved right through the bandit. The leader, now chopped in half, was obviously dead. Donovan turned around to see his son gravely injured. "We have to get you back to the village." Donovan stated, before Kastor fainted.

**End of Chapter**

Ok. Things start off a bit slow, but it does with all Fire Emblem games. Plus, they usually begin with a bandit attack. My goal is to make this story seem like it could very well be an actual Fire Emblem game, so it will get very good in the end. Anyways, review, say what you think, and leave any submitted characters in a private message.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	3. ObsidianArmored Threat

**Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection**

_Chapter Two: Obsidian-armored threat_

A/N: Before every chapter, I'm listing every active character's name, class, level, and weapon (s). Anyways… to the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

Current Characters:

-Kastor, Cavalier, lv.3, Iron Sword

-Donovan, Great Knight, lv.5, Steel Blade

Kastor woke up, and found himself in a bed at his home. His father was standing over him. "First bout on the field is always the roughest." He said. "So… did I do well?" Kastor asked, becoming more alert. "Yes. I'm impressed that you killed the leader all by yourself, but try not to overdo it next time, ok?" Donovan asked. "Sure, dad." Kastor replied. "Anyways, you're fully healed, and you can go back to walking around the village as you please." Donovan stated. "Thanks." Kastor replied, getting up, and entering town.

The town was pretty small. The buildings were nothing to marvel at. The road was simple dirt. A stone wall went around the village. "I guess I should go look for Demi." Kastor said to himself. He decided that she was probably at the library. Sure enough, when Kastor entered the library, Demi was sitting at a table, reading a book about magic. Demitra Shayne (Demi) (Mage, lv.2) is a 17-year old girl who studies magic. She's Kastor's longtime and best friend. She has just above shoulder length light blonde hair, and brown, almost golden eyes which seemed to display a solemn quietness to them. She wore a teal colored shirt, with a yellow skirt. She had a red necklace on, too. She was actually quite beautiful.

"Hey, Demi." Kastor greeted, walking toward the table. "Kastor! How'd your training go?" Demitra asked. "Pretty well, actually… How're your studies going?" Kastor asked. "I just figured out how to manipulate the air element to a basic degree. Want me to show you?" Demitra asked. "Sure." Kastor replied. The two walked outside. Kastor got onto his horse, and helped Demitra get up behind him. Kastor then made his horse run outside of the village, and into the forest.

After they reached the forest, Demitra jumped off the horse. "Watch." She stated. "Wind!" She exclaimed. Four gusts of strong wind came from different directions, and cut apart a tree. "Cool." Kastor stated. However, at that moment three knights in black armor appeared. "Villagers? Kill them off!" The lead knight yelled. The other two knights nodded, and clanked forward to attack the two. "Knights? Great." Kastor stated. Demitra sighed, and took out her wind tome. "Not even the thickest plate mail provides protection from magic." She stated, and fired a wind spell at one of the knights, who was severely injured. Then Kastor rode by and killed the already wounded knight with his blade. The second knight ran forward to attack Kastor, while the third went to Demitra.

The Knight stabbed at Kastor with his Iron lance, and landed a hit. It was an injury, but not a grave one. It took out about one quarter of his health. Kastor then counterattacked with his Iron sword, which took away a quarter of the knight's hp. He then had a second attack, which actually came out as a critical blow. Kastor's sword stabbed right through the plate mail, and into the Knight's heart.

Meanwhile, the lead Knight was clanking toward Demitra. She blasted him with a wind spell. This knocked the knight down. The Knight, however, got back up, and jabbed his lance at Demitra. Luckily, Demitra was able to sidestep the blow, and casted the wind spell again. Only this time, she made different hand motions, which served as a critical blow. This took the lead knight down. "Are you ok?" Kastor asked. "I'm fine, but you're the one who got hurt. Are you ok?" Demitra asked. "This injury is nothing. I'll be fine." Kastor replied. However, they could see smoke coming from the village. "What's…?" Demitra asked. "It's the village. Quickly… we must return." Kastor said. The two got back on the horse, and rode back to the village.

"What happened here?" Demitra asked. The buildings were on fire. The sky was black with smoke. A huge amount of the wall around the village was blown down. Dead corpses of villagers and soldiers in armor alike littered the countryside. "No… they're all dead." Kastor stated. "Look… some of the corpses belonged to knights like those we just defeated." Demitra stated. "You're right…" Kastor stated. "…I can hear people talking…" Kastor stated, as his horse rode into the ruins of the town. He saw Donovan and another figure talking.

"Why the hell did you do this, Traestlar?" Donovan asked. "Simple. Power… and it's what my lord has promised me. We're claiming Lobea, one country at a time. This town was only a small obstacle on the way to the capital." The other figure, Traestlar, stated. Traestlar (Lv.16 Wyvern Knight) was a huge person covered completely in midnight blue plate armor. He rode a larger than normal blood red Wyvern-Knight styled wyvern. In his hand, he had a Killer Lance. "…However… we didn't expect you to be here. Now, all of my soldiers are dead… and only I remain of the Brathel invasion force… and you… are going to die." Traestlar stated, flying at Donovan.

Traestlar stabbed through Donovan's plate armor, and Donovan counted with his Steel Blade. It seemed to inflict minor damage. "I expected more from you." Traestlar replied, swinging his lance around, and actually flying at Donovan. The critical blow was enough to kill both Donovan and his horse. Traestlar laughed to himself, and flew away. Kastor jumped off his horse and went to his father. It was too late. Donovan was dead. Kastor grabbed his father's trusty steel blade. "… I'm not sure if I can even use this…" Kastor said to himself, swinging the blade around. It was quite cumbersome to him, but far more powerful than his own Iron Sword. "I'll just keep this for later…. Dad." Kastor sighed, a tear escaping his eye.

He then looked up to see Demitra, who was looking down at two corpses… the corpses of her mother and father. "Demi…" Kastor sighed. "Kastor… we won't let them get away with this…" She said quietly. Kastor nodded. "You got that right." He replied. "One day… I'll be a powerful Great Knight… stronger than my father… and you will be a powerful Sage… and we'll kick that guy's ass." He then said. Demi nodded in reply.

End of Chapter 

Ok. How is it so far? Let me know in your review. By the way, at this point, I would prefer weapon user characters. If the character uses magic, make it light or dark… If I get another Anima spell caster sent in, I'll have too many.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	4. New Beginnings

**Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection**

_Chapter Three: New Beginnings_

A/N: Well, sorry for not updating in awhile. I had a bit of writers block, but now I'll try to go back to fast updating. Anyways, I received quite a few good characters, all who will eventually be used in the story, some sooner, some later, though their levels may change a bit from the requested amount because they may have a later appearance. However, due to some reviewers' constructive criticism, mainly slash89slash, I'll be making a few changes:

No more reference to Hp bars. It seems dumb now that I've reread it. Plus, it'll make things more realistic.

The format in which I write in will change.

However, for my own reasons, I will continue noting each character's level.

Anyways, Enjoy everyone!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

Current Characters:

-Kastor, Cavalier, lv.4, Iron Sword+ Steel Blade

-Demitra, Mage, lv.4, Wind Tome

…_And as the rain began to pour, Kastor and Demitra, with heavy hearts, rode upon Kastor's horse, Fury, through the night, when dawn came, the two finally reached the next town in Brathel, Aitoldin, a small town very similar, but twice as large, as their hometown… the two rode straight for the inn, putting Fury in a conveniently placed stable, and going inside the comfortable building. The two got a two-person room and slept…for awhile…_

…_Two O' Clock…_

There was a loud knock on the door of their room. "You two! Unless you want to pay for another day of that room, I suggest you leave soon… It's about two." The innkeeper said, from behind the door.

Kastor woke up first, and got out of his bed. He changed into his normal clothes, grabbed his weapons off the nicely placed weapon rack, and told Demitra to wake up.

"Demi… hey, Demi… wake up…" Kastor whispered to her. She woke up.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Two. We have to leave." Kastor replied.

Demitra yawned, and stretched. "Ok. Just give me a few minutes to change, and I'll be out." She stated. Kastor nodded, and left the room, to find the innkeeper, waiting.

"Good. I see you're out… wasn't there a girl with you?" He asked.

"Yes, and she's changing. She'll be out in a few minutes." Kastor replied.

After about two minutes, Demitra came out of the room with freshly cleaned clothes, and her wind tome. Kastor nodded to the innkeeper, and left, followed by closely by Demitra. The two went outside, and untied Fury, who was just finishing up some hay he was eating. They got on top of him, and rode through the town. "So where do you want to go?" Kastor asked.

"I've wanted to visit the Aitoldin library of magic for a couple of years, now. It's where the most famous scholars of Brathel study magic." Demitra said.

"Then that's where we're going." Kastor replied, as they rode up to the largest building in town: The Aitoldin library. Kastor, once again put Fury in one of the conveniently placed stables. "It seems like every building in this town has a stable in front of it." Kastor sighed.

"It appears that way…" Demitra stated, looking all over the town to see that he was right. The two then entered the larger building. Demitra gazed in awe when she saw the inside. There were many upon many hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of books on magic. All around, various scholars were sitting at tables, reading through books. Kastor and Demitra found a table that was empty. Demitra grabbed a book off a shelf, and started reading. "This seems to be a good place to start…" She stated, beginning to read.

"Excuse me, but I haven't seen either of you around here before…" A new voice stated. The two looked up to see a mage with brown hair, brown eyes, thin-rimmed glasses, and long black and red robes. In his hand was the basic thunder tome. He appeared to be 17 years old.

"Oh… I'm Demitra, and this is Kastor. We're from the next town over, which was recently destroyed by some sort of army invading Brathel. The new figure stopped for a minute, and then extended a hand.

"The name's Harold (Mage, lv.4)." He stated. Demitra nodded, and shook the hand, followed by Kastor. "I welcome you to Aitoldin, finest magic center of Brathel. Demitra, it seems that you are a mage specialized in the wind category of the anima magics… would you help me with something?" Harold asked.

Demitra nodded. "Sure."

"Ok… I've been researching a way to use magic through natural power, and without the use of tomes… I believe that I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, but I must experiment, first. To do this, I need the help of another mage who specializes in a different category of the anima magics. Seeing as how I specialize in Thunder magic, and you specialize in wind, it would appear that I need your assistance." Harold explained.

"Hm… A way to use magic through natural power, and without tomes… fascinating… I'll help!" Demitra said, cheerfully.

"Good." Harold stated. "We'll begin by-

"Um, look, I know that this is important and all, but bandits are at the front gate… and…they just set fire to the inn." Kastor stated, looking out a window.

"No! We can't let them destroy this library!" Harold stated.

"…What about your homes and fellow townspeople?" Demitra asked.

There was a five-second pause.

"Demi! Harold! Come on, there's no time to waste!" Kastor exclaimed. The other two nodded, and followed. When Demi and Harold got outside, Kastor was already on his horse. Demitra jumped on the back.

"There isn't enough room for Harold…" Demitra sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll catch up." Harold stated. Kastor and Demitra nodded, and rode off toward the gate and the two burning houses. A bandit was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Bwahaha! Burn! Burn all the buildings! Take anything of value these people may have! Kill the men, but bring the women back to me! Heh…heh heh… heh heh heh." The lead bandit yelled, while the others seemed to follow his orders.

Demitra winced. "I hate bandits… they're so… barbaric." She said.

"I know, but I've dealt with these losers, before… only these appear to be a bit stronger, and my dad isn't around…" Kastor replied.

"Well, I'm here now, and Harold will be here soon, the two of us can probably take these on." Demitra stated. Kastor nodded, and rode into the section of town near the gate that would become the battlefield. Demitra jumped off the horse, and readied her wind tome.

The leader paused in his laughing, noticing Kastor and Demitra. "Look! There's a beautiful one! Go get her, and kill the guy on the horse!" He yelled, as four bandits began to rush forward.

Kastor slashed one with his Iron Sword, putting a large and deep gash in the bandit's chest. "Gah! You'll pay for that! I'm a-gonna kill you fer that!" The bandit exclaimed, bringing out his Iron Axe, and swinging it at Kastor. Unfortunately for the bandit, the swing missed horribly. Kastor took this opportunity to drive his Iron sword through the bandit's heart.

"Loser." Kastor stated. Riding off to attack another bandit.

Demitra was surrounded by three bandits. She hit the first one with a wind spell. Before the bandit could get close, she used the spell again to finish him off. By that time, the other two had surrounded her. "My, my… aren't you a beautiful one…" A bandit stated, licking his lips. He took out his iron axe. "If you drop that tome and come quietly, we won't have to hurt you…" The other bandit stated. Demitra shook her head. The two bandits looked at each other. "Then we'll just have to knock you out, then." One of the bandits said, rushing forward.

It was then that Kastor rode by, and at a fast speed, used his iron sword to simply decapitate one of the bandits (Critical). Demitra breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned around to see another bandit ready to attack her. She couldn't charge up her magic to attack at this dangerously close range… so she'd have to wait, and see if she could dodge.

However, a bolt of lightning fried the bandit. The bandit, barely alive, turned around to see Harold. "Another one…?" The bandit asked.

"Dumbass. This is Aitoldin, the magic center of Brathel! Of course there'll be mages here!" Harold smirked.

"Shoot." The bandit replied, before being fried by a second thunder spell.

"Demi, are you ok?" Kastor asked.

Demitra breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes… and thanks to you two." She replied.

"Good to have you on the battlefield, Harold." Kastor stated.

"The pleasure's mine." Harold replied.

Now, only the leader remained. "Dammit! My lackeys are so useless… time to take matters into my own hands." He stated, running toward Harold. "I don't know who you are, or why you decided to jump into this battle, but you're gonna die right here and now!" The leader said, taking out his steel axe, and cutting a large gash in Harold, who grimaced.

"Bastard." Harold replied, firing his thunder spell at the bandit, who seemed only slightly damaged. However, when a wind spell hit the leader, he started to show signs of fatigue.

"Well, now… the pretty one can fight… I want you so badly, now!" The leader exclaimed, charging at Demitra, who could only brace for impact. However, a horse got in between the leader and Demitra. It was Kastor, riding Fury.

"You will not harm her." Kastor stated, slowly unsheathing his steel blade, which used to be his father's.

"Well now, there's a nice weapon… I could sell that for lots!" The leader yelled, charging Kastor with his steel axe. Kastor however, parried the steel axe with his steel blade, and then sliced the bandit diagonally in two. The bandit coughed up blood before he died.

…_And so, the villagers put out the fires, and gave the Kastor and Demitra three thousand gold for their troubles. Harold, after resting a day, and fully healing, decided to join the two in their journey of avenging, though their destination unclear, they thought that it would be wise to go to the capital of Brathel, first…_

**End of Chapter**

Ok. I liked this chapter a lot. Let me know what you think of it in your reviews everyone. I'm still welcoming characters via private messaging, preferably a healer, a light magic user, or an archer. Anyways, if you're a tad confused on how I'm basing magic in this story, allow me to explain. The game boy versions have three magic types: Anima, light, and dark. However, the game cube version has Fire, Wind, and lightning. So, there will still be the normal triangle of anima, light, and dark, but anima will be split up into several categories: Fire (Fire, Elfire, Bologanone, Meteor, and Forblaze), Wind (Wind, Elwind, Tornado, Cyclone, and Excalibur), Lightning (Thunder, Elthunder, Thoron, Bolting, and Rexbolt), and Ice (Frost, Elfrost, Glacia, Blizzard, and Fimbluvetr). Dark and Light magic will be the same as the game boy versions. I hope that clears things up. Anyways, next chapter, we see how Traestlar is doing. Random, I know, but it's something to look forward to. Anyways, I'm anticipating your reviews!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	5. Darkness

**Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection**

_Chapter Four: Darkness…_

A/N: Well, here's the evil chapter that I promised. Hope you all like it. Just a reminder: ALL the sent in characters so far WILL appear in this story. However, it may take a bit of time, and they may be a higher level than requested, due to a late appearance. Before each dark chapter, I'll list the current known evil powers…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

Current Evils:

-Traestlar, Wyvern Knight, lv.16, Killer Lance

Traestlar flew upon his wyvern high into the dark, cloud-filled sky. An occasional bolt of lightning came forth from the clouds, not fazing Traestlar, or his mighty wyvern, in the least. "Almost there, Ithrel, almost…" The mighty entity muttered to his great wyvern, which let out a loud piercing roar in reply. It then picked up its speed, and flying lower toward an ominous mountain range. The wyvern flew around the mountain, and, after reaching the other side, saw the hugeass obsidian stronghold that was his destination, lodged into the other side of the mountain. The wyvern roared, and landed on a huge balcony. Traestlar then got off the wyvern. "Stay put, now." He stated. The wyvern roared, and seemingly nodded, in reply. Traestlar then walked into the overly large fortress. Already on the top floor, he just had to go down the hall, and into the throne room…

…_He opened the door, and walked into the darkness…_

There wasn't much that could be seen in the room. Everything was eerily dark, as the large double doors automatically closed behind Traestlar. Only two torches provided minimal light inside the room. Though the darkness still seemed to cover all, the presence of six others, in addition to Traestlar, could be felt. There was also a more powerful presence sitting upon a large throne above where the rest were.

"**_Traestlar, did you successfully take down Brathel? It shouldn't have been that hard…_**" The booming voice high above the others said. It seemed to come from every direction in the room.

"Unfortunately, we ran into an unexpected mishap. Apparently, one of the villages that we sacked had a former general of Athylsta in it. He killed all of my battalion, single-handedly, and then inflicted a minor wound upon me. I don't want to take any chances, so someone hand me a vulnerary, and let me take a battalion of skilled wyverns units. I'll then be able to take down the capital with no problems, whatsoever." Traestlar stated. The booming voice yelled in anger, and punched the wall, shaking the entire tower.

"**_Gah! We're going to be late for the time of retribution! Dammit! We can't begin the invasion of the other countries until we take out Brathel, which is the center..._**" The great voice boomed.

"My Lord, please… we have plenty of time before the time of retribution. The battalion you gave to me was too small, and too inexperienced… why don't you just send me and the other six of Fate's seven down alone? We'll take each country down ourselves in a single hour!" Traestlar suggested.

"**_No! You will each take down a different country… the stronger countries will have two seizing it… but Brathel must go first… before the others can fall…_**" The great voice boomed.

"Give me what I requested, and I will not disappoint." Traestlar replied. There was an eerie pause.

"**_Fine! We'll patch up that wound, and give you your wyverns… but do not disappoint me, Traestlar!_**" The voice boomed. Traestlar nodded.

"…And I won't." He replied, taking a vulnerary out of seemingly nowhere, using it to patch up the wound Donovan inflicted upon him, and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He then went back to the balcony, to find****Ithrel waiting, joined by a bunch of smaller wyverns, each with a soldier in obsidian armor upon it. Some with Iron Lances, while the stronger possessed Steel Lances. Traestlar mounted Ithrel. "Wyvern battalion… we're taking down the capital…" He muttered, as the soldiers behind him cheered.

Various wyverns roared as Ithrel, with Traestlar on top of him, took off. The other wyverns followed. Their next stop: the capital of Brathel…

…_Back in the dark room…_

"Think he can do it?" A voice asked.

"**_Nonsense. That man is a brutal air tactician. He'll bring Brathel to ruin, and get me what I want._**" The dark voice stated.

"My lord, with all due respect… do you think that the time of retribution will bring the wrath of the gods? I mean, especially if Zyantharok and Alebmiendae find out… then we'd by screwed pretty badly." A voice said.

"**_Hah! Do you honestly want me to believe that the gods exist? There are no gods! It's all just superstition and hearsay!_**" The dark lord bellowed.

The other six in the room all gave each other nervous looks. If the two supreme gods were watching them right now… bad things would be bound to happen…

**End of Chapter**

Ok. I apologize for the shortness, but I hope that you enjoyed it… and I will come out with another chapter tomorrow. Next time… Kastor, Demitra, and Harold arrive in Brathel's capital: Hirmast. Don't miss it!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	6. Hirmast

**Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection**

_Chapter Five: Hirmast_

A/N: Well, I wanted to write last night, but my brother got an I-pod, and now takes up tremendous amounts of computer time downloading songs. Progress may be slowed. Anyways, I look forward to putting every single character sent to me in the story. The chapter in which they appear will be based on their level. Don't worry. They'll all appear sooner or later. Also, any new characters sent in should NOT be under leveled. If I'm on chapter twenty, and I get a character listed as an un-upgraded level three unit, then there will be some confusion. Nobody has, but I want to make sure it doesn't happen. Also, I ask that no more myrmidons be sent in. It appears that they're popular… I already have three. However, I'll be accepting myrmidons who upgrade into Assassins, because I'm all set with Swordmasters. Trust me. I'd still prefer a light magic user, a healer, and an archer at this point. Anyways, I won't waste any more time. On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

Current Characters:

-Kastor, Cavalier, lv.6, Iron Sword+ Steel Blade

-Demitra, Mage, lv.6, Wind Tome

-Harold, Mage, lv.6, Thunder Tome

_...After Two days of traveling to the north, the three finally came upon Hirmast. Having gone to the inn of the neighboring town earlier, and resting and showering there, the three were in good shape when they arrive at Hirmast at two o' clock. _

Hirmast, unlike the previous towns, had cobblestone pathways, and better-looking buildings. It was as large as the last few towns put together. The three walked through the gate, and stared at the capital in amazement. "…Wow. So this is Hirmast?" Kastor asked.

"I've always wanted to go here…" Demitra replied, from the behind Kastor. The two were riding on Fury together, as usual, while Harold was walking beside them. He didn't seem to mind.

"Interesting… the capital is every bit what I've read about… it's grand, yet its libraries pale in comparison to Aitoldin's." Harold stated.

"Are there any libraries on Lobea better than Aitoldin's?" Demitra asked.

"Two. Athylsta's grand library is the largest library on the continent, and its quality surpasses any other. However, there is one in Maelstron that contains mysterious knowledge that no other library could have." Harold replied.

"Too bad nobody can really get to Maelstron…" Demitra sighed.

"Demi… I'll take you there one day." Kastor said.

"Really?" Demitra asked.

"Of course. Once I get the current situation resolved. That man, Traestlar… he killed our entire village… our families… and the group he's in is up to something very bad… we need him dead as soon as possible." Kastor replied.

"Definitely. When this is over…" She began.

"So where to? The shops?" Harold asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Actually, that would be a fine place to go. My Iron Sword might break soon." Kastor stated. "…However, the steel blade that my father used, despite all its years he used it, still looks brand new." Kastor then added. "…Still… a lighter weapon in perfect condition would be nice." Kastor then finished. The other two nodded.

"My wind tome still looks pretty new, but I could use something more powerful…" Demitra stated.

"Yeah. Same with me." Harold added in.

"Fine. Which one first?" Kastor asked.

"We can go to the armory first." Demitra replied, before Harold could say shop.

"Armory it is, then." Kastor said, as the three went off to the armory. Once again, it had a conveniently placed stable for Fury. Kastor dismounted and helped Demitra, who wasn't really skilled with horses get down as well. The three then entered the armory.

Apparently, the blacksmith inside was having trouble with an oddly attired boy. The boy looked fifteen, and has a worn out Santa hat on, with a red cloak, a shirt with a cross on it, as well as baggy pants, and the casual shoes.

"Come on! Everyone else has a weapon! Can I just please have that Iron dagger… please?" The boy asked.

"No. You must be sixteen to be able to wield weapons… I'm afraid I can't give you one." The blacksmith stated.

"Please? I'll pay you double the price!" The boy replied.

"Go away, I have other customers!" The blacksmith yelled, and then turned to Kastor, Demitra, and Harold. "What can I get for you?" The blacksmith cheerfully asked.

"Yeah… what swords do you have?" Kastor asked.

"Well, we have the standard Iron Sword, the Steel Sword, and the Iron Blade. We also have Iron daggers, but these are only suitable for thieves." The blacksmith stated. "I'll get a steel sword, then." Kastor stated, reaching into his pocket, and handing the blacksmith six hundred gold. (Actual game amount).

The blacksmith nodded, and took a steel sword, that was in mint condition, off the wall. "Thank you, come again." The blacksmith said.

Kastor nodded, took the sword, and left, with Demitra and Harold following him. Little did the blacksmith know that he was one Iron Dagger short…

After the three went outside, the boy who was inside the armory before they came greeted them. "Hey, thanks for distracting him back there!" The boy stated. The three noticed that he was now in possession of an Iron Dagger.

"Um… who are you?" Kastor asked.

"My name's Cross! (Thief, lv.2) Thanks again. I have no use for this gold anymore, so please take it!" The boy said. He handed Kastor four hundred gold.

"Um…thanks?" Kastor stated. It wasn't every day that a thieving fifteen year old wearing a worn out Santa hat gave him money.

"Well, I hope to run into you three again!" Cross exclaimed, running off.

"He's very cheery… especially for a thief." Demitra stated. The other two just nodded.

"Now… to the shop." Harold said. Conveniently, the shop was next door.

The three entered the shop. Various mages and magic users were inside, making Kastor feel quite out of place. Demitra was first to go up to the counter. "Hello, what would you like?" The lady at the counter asked.

"What anima tomes do you have?" Demitra asked.

"Any preference as to what school of anima?" The lady asked.

"Wind." Demitra replied.

"We have wind and Elwind tomes." The lady said.

"I'll take an Elwind." Demitra answered. The lady nodded, and handed her an Elwind tome, as Demitra handed over the gold.

"Thank you. Next!" The lady yelled. It was Harold's turn.

"Any anima tomes of the lightning element?" Harold asked.

"We have thunder and Elthunder." The lady replied.

"An Elthunder, then." Harold stated, handing over the money. He was given an Elthunder tome in return. The three then left the shop, only to see three figures in the streets.

The first was Cross, the thief from earlier. The second was a seventeen-year-old girl who had purple hair kept in a braid. She wore the usual shaman's robes, but with the hood down. She seems slightly pale, and stands at a height of 5'3". The third figure was a guy with a large axe, who looked pretty drunk.

"Look, little girl, just get your friend there to give back the money he stole, and the rest of both of your money, and I'll leave you two unharmed."

The drunk stated. "Addie worked hard to get that money! Addie won't give it to you." The girl, who was apparently speaking in third-person, said. To top things off, she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Hahah… you funny. You speak in third person, and laugh at your time of death… you have problems." The drunk stated.

The girl, Adelaide, (Shaman, lv.4) suddenly got serious. "Why you!" She stated, pulling out a dark tome.

"What the?" The bandit asked.

"Flux!" Adelaide said, as the spell reduced the drunk to a dead pile of broken bones and flesh.

Cross began to back away, and noticed Kastor, Demitra, and Harold. "This girl is scary…" He whispered.

"Isn't she supposed to be your friend?" Harold asked.

"Yes… but she's scary." Cross replied. It was then that Adelaide made her way to the group.

"Hello! Addie's name is Addie!" She said. The three nodded, and introduced themselves.

"So…what are you three doing in Hirmast?" Adelaide asked.

"We've come because there may be an attack on this town, soon…" Kastor began.

"Really! Addie must know!" Adelaide exclaimed.

…_Somewhere outside of Hirmast…_

Two figures were walking along a dirt road toward Hirmast. One was a seventeen year old with black hair and silver eyes who carried a killing edge. The other was a lot younger, but was similar to his brother, and had a slim sword. The older one, Roiben Ryu, (Myrmidon, lv.7) turned to his younger brother, Zephia (Myrmidon, lv.3). "We're almost to Hirmast… I know it's been a long trip, but it shouldn't take much longer." Roiben said. The younger brother nodded.

"Good. All these miles have made me tired." Zephia said. Suddenly the two paused, and turned around. The sky behind them was filled with lots and lots of wyverns.

"Holy shit." Roiben said.

"Run?" Zephia asked.

"They'll catch up to us." Roiben replied. Before they could figure out what was fully going on, Traestlar, with two normal wyvern riders, landed in front of him, while the rest of the wyvern riders watched from above.

"You two…where are you headed?" Traestlar asked.

"To Hirmast, why?" Roiben replied.

"Simple. It means you will die." Traestlar said, snapping his fingers. The two wyvern riders next to him advanced forward.

The first attacked Roiben. Roiben slashed at the wyvern, and the attack left a small gash. The wyvern roared in pain, but moved forward to attack Roiben at his master's bidding. The rider stabbed at Roiben, but missed. Roiben sighed, and rushed forward. He slashed at the wyvern four times, jumped up, decapitated the wyvern in a single swing, and then stabbed the killing edge into the wyvern's brain on his way down (Critical). Needless to say, it brought death.

Zephia dodged the wyvern rider's first lunge. The Iron spear was pretty easy to dodge, even though he was at a sword-to-lance disadvantage. However, the rider was clumsy. Unfortunately, Zephia's slim sword wasn't doing much for him. However, the wyvern lost it's footing momentarily because of the rider's awkward strike. Zephia took this opportunity to jump on the wyvern, and stab the master through the heart (critical). The wyvern just flew away.

Traestlar looked at the two, and smirked. "Pretty good… I'll take you out myself!" He said, the huge red wyvern lunging forward.

"This guy is far out of our league…run!" Roiben yelled, as he and his brother started to run. Hirmast was getting close.

"Eeiny-meeny-mieny-moe…to which foe should I land a blow…?" Traestlar muttered, finding this enjoyable. He decided to go for the younger one. With a single jab of his killer lance, and not even a critical, it was over for poor Zephia.

"Zephia!" Roiben yelled.

"Your brother's gone? Want to be next?" Traestlar asked. Roiben just ran. He couldn't take it anymore; he just had to get to Hirmast…

…_Back in Hirmast…_

Kastor was just finishing up his story when Roiben ran toward them. "Quickly… get out of here… wyverns…" He panted.

"Who are you?" Kastor asked.

"I'm… Roiben Ryu… my brother just got killed by a man on a huge red wyvern… he's leading an army of wyverns to attack…" Roiben stated.

Kastor's eyes widened.

"Traestlar…" He muttered, turning to Demitra, who had a look of fear in her eyes.

"We…aren't ready yet…" She stated.

Before Kastor could say anything, wyverns' roars screeched through the sky. The everyday activities stopped, and people screamed in horror as a bunch of hostile wyvern units covered the sky. Kastor and Demitra got on Fury. "Let's go!" Kastor exclaimed, riding toward an exit, with Cross, Adelaide, Harold, and Roiben behind them. Unfortunately, wyverns surrounded the entire city.

Traestlar landed along with the rest of the wyverns. "Kill them all! Don't let one escape! Bring all the houses to rubble, especially the capital. It was at that moment that Hirmast's soldiers rushed toward Traestlar.

The leader of the soldiers, a paladin, stepped forward. "We don't know who you are, or why you've attacked us, but this is the end for you!" The paladin stated, his horse rushing forward. He held a Silver sword in his hand.

"Interesting. Let's see what Hirmast's soldiers can do." Traestlar stated. The paladin rushed forward and attacked Traestlar. The silver sword did no damage to Traestlar's armor. "Pathetic." Traestlar muttered, driving his killer lance through the paladin, killing him in a single stroke. The rest of the soldiers, horrified at this, began to run away in terror. "Wyverns… attack!" Traestlar yelled, as the wyverns rushed forward, slaughtering the soldiers. However, the wyverns completely missed the six teenagers…

Kastor and Demitra's eyes met with Traestlar. Soon enough, the other four saw him as well. He was the only thing in between them and escape. "Traestlar." Kastor muttered.

"Do I know you?" Traestlar asked.

"No, but we know you!" Demitra replied, taking out her Elwind tome.

Traestlar smirked. "Wyverns are weak against wind spells, but that isn't enough to kill me… and it'll take me one stroke to kill you in the counterattack." He stated. Kastor's eyes flared.

"Touch her, and you'll suffer an excruciatingly painful death." Kastor stated, holding out his Steel Blade.

Traestlar instantly recognized that blade, the one that Donovan used to wound him earlier.

"Ah… so you know Donovan?" Traestlar asked.

"I'm his son… you killed my father, Demi's family, and Roiben's brother… you're gonna die, now." Kastor stated.

"Really?" Traestlar asked. "…You can't kill me. Not even if you all bum rushed me… however, I think that letting you all live may prove fruitful in the end…" He stated, suddenly flying off, toward the capital building.

Kastor sighed. "It's true… he's too strong…" He muttered.

"Don't worry… let's just get out of here!" Demitra replied.

"Right!" Kastor replied, as the six got out of the town. After they got a safe distance away, the six looked as the capital suddenly crumbled.

…_Back in the Capital…_

"That was too easy…" Traestlar smirked, getting off his wyvern. He searched through the rubble of the capital building, and found a shining red stone. "The dark ruby… milord will be most pleased." He smirked evilly, hopping on his wyvern, and flying off, with the rest of his legion behind him.

…_Outside the Capital…_

The six looked to see as the wyverns flew away, toward the west. "…Where to next?" Harold asked.

"I'm… not sure…" Kastor replied.

"How about Athylsta? We should inform the supreme court of this dilemma, us being the only survivors…" Demitra suggested.

"Worth a shot…" Kastor replied, and then turned to the new three. "So… do you three want to come? If so, could you each tell me about yourselves?" Kastor asked. There was a long pause.

"I'm Cross, the thief, at your service! There isn't much else, but I'll be happy to come!" Cross exclaimed.

"Addie's name is Addie! Addie comes from Obliga, but travels around the world, doing jobs to support Addie. Addie would be happy to come." Adelaide said.

"I'm Roiben. I come from a far off continent, actually." Roiben began.

"Really? But aren't all the other continents in a fierce state of war besides Lobea?" Harold asked.

"Exactly. My father, the emperor of a land on that continent, died protecting it as it was destroyed in siege. The title emperor has fallen on to me, and my brother and I traveled to Lobea to hone our skills, so that we could be strong enough to return to our homeland, and drive the enemies out. However, my younger brother, Zephia, was just murdered by Traestlar… so I'll gladly come." Roiben explained.

"I see. Then that's all of us. There's a town not far from here… let's all stop there for a rest, and begin going to Athylsta tomorrow." Kastor stated. The others nodded, and thought that it was a good idea.

**End of Chapter**

Whew. That was a pretty long one… and three new characters, too. Remember, all the characters submitted to me at the moment will be, sooner or later, put in this story. Remember, it must be a private message, and no more myrmidons, unless they become assassins. A light user, an archer, and a healer would be nice, but if I get more than two of those types, then I'll pick the two I like best. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	7. To Athylsta!

**Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection**

_Chapter Six: To Athylsta! _

A/N: Well, I'm back for another chapter, and I would like to make note of something. When the group gets big, romances are inevitable. Submitting a character to me with an unrequested partner means that I can make the pairings on my own. –Evil grin- However, that isn't until later. I just thought I'd give the heads up.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

Current Characters:

-Kastor, Cavalier, lv.7, Iron Sword+ Steel Sword+ Steel Blade

-Demitra, Mage, lv.7, Wind+ Elwind tomes

-Harold, Mage, lv.6, Thunder+ Elthunder tomes

-Cross, Thief, lv.2, Iron Dagger

-Adelaide, Shaman, lv.5, Flux tome

-Roiben, Myrmidon, lv.7, Killing Edge

…_And so, after venturing to the nearest town, the six found the inn, showered, slept, etc. They soon left the village to go north to Athylsta. However, night soon fell, and the group decided to set up camp in an old and abandoned stronghold…_

"…Well, I guess this is a good place to stay as any." Kastor stated, as the group came up to a large, old, long abandoned, but for some reason not all that dirty fortress. The sun was setting, and the sky was a bright orange. Kastor and Demitra were riding Fury, as usual, while the others were walking. Kastor and Demitra were looking over the fortress, while Harold and Adelaide were discussing magic, as Harold was curious as to how the dark magics worked. Roiben was finishing burying up his brother, with a little help from Cross.

"Looks good enough." Cross stated. The others nodded.

"Each of us here is going to have a watch shift, right?" Roiben asked.

Kastor nodded. "Yeah. From eleven to midnight is Harold. From midnight to one is Addie, from one to two is Roiben, from two to three is Cross, from three to four is me, and from four to five is Demi. After five, we're all getting up, and hitting the road again." He explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

…_Time began to pass. Harold was sitting in his room, studying his tomes, while Adelaide was in her room. Roiben and Cross were playing a game of blackjack. Kastor put Fury out in front, and gave him some water. Fury began to drink the water and eat the grass as Kastor and Demitra began to talk about something. Before anyone knew it, the sky went from orange, to dark blue, to what seemed like black…_

"Ok. It's eleven. Harold, you're up first." Kastor said to Harold, who was in his room looking through his Elthunder tome. Harold simply got up, nodded, and stood at the front of the stronghold; its only entrance. He leaned against the wall, and looked at the three tomes in his hands. One his Thunder tome, another was his Elthunder tome. The third was the Wind tome that Demitra let him borrow for research purposes.

He looked up at the dark sky. A full moon was out. Although he was sure that he was on the verge of a breakthrough with his research, everything seemed to get him nowhere. If this research worked, magic would be a whole lot easier. He didn't understand why certain people could release magic, but only with the use of tomes. If they could release magic, then why would they need the tomes? If only these spells could be channeled without the need of the books, which turn into dust after too much use… If he finished his research, perhaps he could move on to something else, like perhaps lengthening the human lifespan?

…_And soon enough, Midnight came…_

Adelaide stood at the door, behind Harold. "Harold's shift is up. Addie will take over, now." She stated. Harold looked at her.

"Okay." He stated simply, closing his books, and taking them all back up to his room. Adelaide stopped him. "Hm?" Harold asked.

Adelaide handed him her Flux tome. "…Until the next time we go into battle… Addie will let you borrow this." She stated. Harold sighed, and took it from her.

"Thank you." He stated, quite simply. He then walked back up to his room. Now he could compare a whole new type of magics to his own. There was no doubt that he'd be doing an all-nighter, now.

Adelaide looked around, making sure that no bandits were roaming the area. With the capital down, she was surprised that Brathel wasn't swarming with bandits. It was good that none of them came, because she was now without her Flux tome. She reminded herself to think a bit more before going on guard duty.

…_It was then that one in the morning came…_

Roiben woke up, and came to the stronghold entrance, where Adelaide was. "Your turn's over. It's my shift, now." He said. Adelaide nodded, and left to go to her room. Roiben sighed, and began to lean against the wall.

He looked at the spot where he had buried his younger brother. He then unsheathed his killing edge, and looked at the sleek reddish blade. If only he was stronger… Zephia wouldn't have died… but that Traestlar must be the strongest wyvern rider on Lobea, or perhaps, the world… there was nothing he could've done.

He then thought about his home country. It was probably a bunch of ashes and ruins thanks to the vicious wars spreading across the world, in every land save Lobea. He then looked on the horizon to see a large layer of fog approach. _'Great… Fog really makes_ _my duty all the more easier…'_ Roiben thought.

"Well, Ryu, it looks like you've found an interesting group to hang out with." A sly voice stated. Roiben couldn't believe it.

"Blade…?" He asked.

"The one and only." The voice replied, emerging from the darkness. He was larger than Roiben, and looked to be twenty. Like, Roiben, he seemed to carry a killing edge. This new figure, Blade, (lv.12 Thief) was wearing all black garments, and his face couldn't be seen.

"…So you followed me and my brother all the way here?" Roiben asked.

"Yeah. The only way to get rid of the entire Ryu Empire is to kill all of your family, the Ryu's. I saw to it that your entire empire was burnt to ashes, but you still remain, and it looks like someone already did my job on your poor little brother." Blade smirked; looking over at the area that Zephia was buried.

"Bastard!" Roiben exclaimed, drawing his Killing Edge.

Blade laughed. "You've never been able to defeat me… do you honestly think that you can do so, now?" He asked.

Roiben lunged at Blade, and slashed at him with his Killing Edge. Blade easily dodged the attack, and returned the blow with his killing edge. Roiben dodged it by just a hair.

"Just like old times, eh?" Roiben asked.

"Idiot… it ends now." Blade smirked, dashing at Roiben at extremely high speeds. Then, twirling his Killing Edge around a few times, he thrust the sword into Roiben's chest, and ripped it out rather violently. Blood began to gush from the wound.

Roiben coughed up blood, but was determined not to let Blade get the best of him. He quickly took the opportunity to slash an unsuspecting Blade across the face.

"You bastard…" Blade stated, now covering his bloody face. "You actually survived one of my critical blows, and still delivered a successful counterattack…" He added. Roiben smirked, but coughed up more blood. "…We'll meet again." Blade then said, and still covering his face, he walked back into the fog.

Although he wanted to chase Blade down, Roiben wasn't in the best position to. He collapsed to the ground with a 'thud'. A puddle of blood began to form.

A tired and yawning Cross then came down the stairs and to the entrance. "Hey Roiben! It's my turn! You're good to go!" Cross said.

No reply.

"Roiben?" Cross then asked. The fog began to dissolve, as Roiben's blood-covered body could be seen. "Oh my fucking gods! Roiben!" Cross yelled. Everyone woke up, and went down the stairs.

"What happened?" Kastor asked.

"Roiben's hurt badly." Cross stated.

"…Who did this?" Kastor asked.

"I dunno. I just found him here like this…" Cross replied.

Everyone remained silent.

"Does anyone here know how to use staves?" Kastor asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Damn…" Kastor muttered.

"I have an elixir, though…" Harold said.

"That's what we need. Give it here." Kastor said. Harold did so. Kastor then gave Roiben the Elixir.

"…Ok… just place him in his room, and he'll be fine tomorrow." Demitra stated, after looking at the wound Roiben received.

"You heard her!" Kastor said. The others nodded, and brought Roiben to his room.

"Who could've done this?" Demitra asked.

Kastor thought for a minute. "I'm not sure, but that's definitely a sword wound, and one most likely left by either a thief or a myrmidon." He said. Demitra nodded. Silence then ensued.

Kastor looked at the sky. It was probably around three. "My shift, Demi. You should go to sleep." Kastor stated, mounting Fury.

"Kastor… can I stay with you on this shift?" Demitra asked.

Kastor looked at her, and smiled. "Sure thing." He stated. "…And I'll cover your shift." He then added.

"In that case, I'll stay with you then, too." Demitra then replied.

"That would be great." Kastor said back to her. He then looked up at the moon. "It's a nice full moon tonight." He said.

"Yeah… it's so beautiful." Demitra stated.

"Not half as beautiful as you." Kastor replied.

"Kastor…" Demitra began.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard. "…What's…that?" Kastor asked. Demitra stood quiet and listened. It was bandits. They were nearby, and they knew that there were six people in the stronghold. They were planning to raid it.

"Demi… get the others…I'll hold them off." Kastor whispered.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Demitra asked.

Kastor held up his Steel Blade. "Don't worry. I'm going to be using my father's blade. I can't lose." He replied.

"Demitra nodded. "Good luck." She whispered, and ran inside of the stronghold.

A bandit came out of the bushes, and ran toward Kastor. "You! Die!" He yelled.

Kastor sighed. Will bandits ever learn? Swords best axes. He watched in amusement at the Bandit's clumsy swing, and decapitated him with a single swing in the counterattack.

"Too easy." Kastor muttered, as three more bandits appeared. He slashed the first one in half. The second attacked him, but the iron axe broke upon contact with the steel blade. Kastor then stabbed the bandit through the face. The third tried to run away, but was shredded to pieces by various blades of wind. Kastor turned around to see Demitra with her Elwind tome. Behind her was Harold, Cross, and Adelaide. However, it was at this very moment that all of the bandit attackers leapt out of the forest around them and struck. Unfortunately, the bandits were completely disorganized. Kastor decapitated two of the bandits, and disemboweled the third. Demitra was able to use her wind spell on two of the bandits, and then an Elwind spell on a third. Cross managed to take out one, and Adelaide and Harold blasted the rest with magic.

Soon enough, all the bandits were dead. Kastor sighed for a moment. "…Whoever was leading them retreated…" He stated.

"…So, they'll be back?" Harold asked.

Demitra nodded. "I'm pretty sure of it." She stated.

…_The sun began to rise. Roiben, back to his normal self, told everyone what happened, and the group then set off as quick as possible for Athylsta. At this rate, they could get there around four. However, a large threat loomed on the morning horizon… The last obstacle before they could reach Athylsta…_

**End of Chapter**

Well, I hoped that everyone liked it. I think I'll get another chapter out tomorrow. Anyways, review everyone! I'm all set with healers, now, but a light magic user is still needed. Archers and Knights would also help. Thanks in advance.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	8. Wrath of the Bandit King

**Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection**

_Chapter Seven: Wrath of the Bandit King_

A/N: Hello again! This will be the last chapter dealing with bandits…I think. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's disclaimer.

**Current Characters:**

-Kastor, Cavalier, lv.9, Iron Sword+ Steel sword+ Steel Blade

-Demitra, Mage, lv.8, Wind+ Elwind tomes

-Harold, Mage, lv.7, Thunder+ Elthunder tomes

-Cross, Thief, lv.3, Iron dagger

-Adelaide, Shaman, lv.6, Flux tome

-Roiben, Myrmidon, lv.8, Killing Edge

_...And so, the six got up and ready, and continued for Athylsta. They were getting close, and were now only four hours away. The time was now noon…_

Kastor looked up at the sun. It was high in the sky now, and very bright, too. _'Good thing I'm not walking…' _Kastor thought. Meanwhile, Demitra, who was, as usual, riding Fury with Kastor, was thinking the same thing. However, the four who were walking were tired from all of the heat.

"Addie is tired…" Adelaide spoke.

"…So am I." Harold sighed.

"…Should we let them take a break?" Demitra asked.

"Sure, Demi." Kastor replied.

Everyone else seemed to make a big sigh of relief. They all sat down on random logs that were sitting around in the plains, and Cross whipped out a cooler full of food. "Where'd you get that?" Kastor asked.

"This? Oh I sto- I mean bought it in Hirmast." Cross stated.

"…"

"What? I did!" He then said defensively, after receiving a bunch of doubtful looks. Everyone just shrugged, and took some of the food and drinks that he offered. Nobody was complaining.

…_Meanwhile, far off from the group's little picnic…_

Two figures were surrounded by a huge group of bandits, and a particularly large one. The larger one was roughly twice the size of the normal bandit, and looked similar, only he had gray hair, and wore a large animal fur coat. He was more than twice as muscular as the normal bandit, and carried a killer axe. His name was Almard (Bandit, lv.20), the bandit king.

"Well, well… what do we have here? You should know that this country is now bandit territory…" Almard bellowed. The two figures looked at him.

One was an eighteen-year-old girl with somewhat pale skin, and long hair that barely passes her waist. She was wearing a white headband to keep the front of her hair from getting into her blue eyes. She was wearing the average myrmidon suit, which was colored blue, with white outlines, blue boots, and white leggings. In her hand, she was holding an Iron Blade.

The other figure was a twenty-year-old guy with the same color of skin as his sister. (The character mentioned above). He has blue hair that goes straight down, and covers his eyes perfectly, but is longer in the back. He wears an all black cloak, and keeps the hood on.

Jenn (Myrmidon, lv.8), the younger sister, looked like she was ready to fight, while Jeff, (Shaman, lv.10) the older brother, seemed to be surveying the surroundings. The bandit king was in front of them, and probably thirty or so bandits circled around them. He didn't like these odds.

"Jenn… we should retreat… we can't take these odds…" Jeff whispered to his sister.

"No way. These bandits are like fodder to a myrmidon like me." Jenn replied.

"These aren't your normal bandits, sister. Let's pull back." Jeff muttered.

"Come on brother, can't you let me have a little fun?" Jenn then asked.

"If you consider death fun, then no." Jeff replied, looking around. He soon found what he was hoping for. A small group of about six in the distance… and they had weapons on them. "Jenn… on the count of three… we kill the bandits behind us, and go request the help of that group over there." He then whispered. Jenn sighed heavily, but nodded. "One…" Jeff began. The bandits were kind of dumb, and didn't notice them talking the entire time. "Two…" He then stated.

Suddenly, the bandit king got smart. "That's it! All of your valuables, now! …And the girl comes with us!" Almard yelled.

"Now!" Jeff exclaimed, while Jenn nodded. Jeff sent a flux toward the bandit king, while Jenn sliced the two myrmidons behind them to pieces with her Iron Blade. The flux didn't really hurt Almard all that much, but it temporarily blinded his vision. With the two bandits in the back dead, and the rest of the bandits in confusion, the path of escape was paved for the brother and sister.

_...Back at the picnic…_

The six had been eating for a good half an hour now. They were filled up with good food and drinks, and with spirits high, they were ready to set back out on the road. However…

"You… over there…help!" Jeff yelled, as he and Jenn ran toward the group.

"Who are you?" Kastor asked.

"…We're being attacked… by bandits." Jeff then stated.

"Bandits? Shouldn't be a problem…" Roiben sighed.

"These aren't normal bandits! These are the ones commanded by the king of bandits, himself!" Jeff then stated.

Kastor suddenly got serious. "Everyone, get your weapons and tomes at the ready. Lots of bandits are coming this way." He then said, as everyone did so. Kastor looked at his Iron sword. It was about to break, so he decided to just use the last of it.

The huge mob of bandits came forward, led by Almard. "Hrm… more people… but look! My luck! More pretty girls! This is out day, men! Kill the guys and bring the ladies to me!" Almard yelled.

"Sounds familiar…" Kastor whispered to Demitra, as he mounted Fury. Demitra nodded, and readied her tomes.

"Attack!" Almard exclaimed, as all the bandits rushed forward.

Kastor stabbed a bandit through the face, and decapitated another one with his Iron sword. He then shoved the sword into another bandit's heart, and it broke inside of it. Demitra used wind spells to kill three of the bandits, and an Elwind spell for the fourth. Harold, Jeff, and Adelaide were also having fun with their own spells. At the same time, Roiben and Jenn were cutting bandits to pieces. Cross was able to get in a few finishing blows.

Almard rushed in, followed by his remaining bandits, which numbered about fifteen. Everyone readied their weapons. Almard attacked Jeff. "You will pay for fluxing me!" He bellowed. Jeff stood at the ready. He managed to sidestep a massive swing of Almard's killer axe. Jeff then used his Flux spell on the bandit king, who didn't seem very affected by it. Almard's second swing connected, though thankfully it wasn't a fatal critical blow. It did, however, cause Jeff to have a severe bleeding wound. He fell to the ground, semi-conscious.

"Jeff!" Jenn yelled, slicing the bandit who she was fighting's head off, and running to her brother.

"Don't… worry about… me…" Jeff uttered, before losing consciousness. Jenn then, in anger, attack Almard. She slashed the bandit king across the chest, though it did little. The bandit king then counterattacked, but the attack completely missed. Jenn's second attack was a stab that actually wounded the bandit king. The bandit king, however, attacked again. The blow, this time, would hit, and probably kill Jenn. She braced herself for the deathblow, but it never came. Roiben was blocking the Killer Axe with his Killing Edge.

"How? Impossible!" Almard yelled. Roiben simply smirked, ducked under the axe blow, and jammed his sword into Almard's chest. Almard cringed in pain, and the blood began to leak out. But he then smirked, and swung his mighty axe, knocking Roiben and Jenn away from the sheer force of the swing. However, they didn't suffer any fatal wounds, but were unconscious.

Kastor looked at the bandit king. "So… this is the guy who leads all the bandits… I remember fighting his minions with my father… I guess this means that I'll be completing my training." Kastor sighed to himself. His Iron Sword was broke; his steel sword was in good condition, as was his steel blade. He decided to end his training with his father's blade.

Kastor readied the steel blade, and charged Almard at a speed so fast, you could hardly see him or Fury. The next thing you knew, Kastor's Steel Blade was rammed deep in Almard's chest. The blood began to pour out, and Almard gasped for breath.

Almard's eyes widened. "The fall of the bandits…at the hands…of…these…kids?" He then exclaimed, before he puked out a ton of blood. Mist then clouded his vision, and the next thing you knew, his eyes were completely blank, showing no signs of life. Almard, along with the rest of the bandits of Lobea, have been killed…

Kastor then sighed, and removed his bloody blade from Almard's corpse. "I'll have to wash this." He muttered.

Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief, and went to check up on Jenn, Jeff, and Roiben. Roiben and Jenn showed no signs of being hurt, but were simply knocked out. Jeff, however, had a terrible wound on his chest, and was bleeding. "…We're going to need a healer, and fast." Demitra said.

End of Chapter 

Ok. There you have it. I would like to put a temporary stop to the character submitting. I have too many waiting to appear, and a lot will appear next time, when the group reaches Athylsta's southern boarder.

Until Next Time,

-Biggoron


	9. Arrival at Athylsta

**Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection**

Chapter Eight: Arrival at Athylsta

A/N: Sorry that the update took so long. I've lost the inspiration, but yesterday, due to certain events, managed to get it all back. I hope you all enjoy this.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

**Current Characters:**

-Kastor, Cavalier, lv.11, Steel Sword+ Steel Blade

-Demitra, Mage, lv.10, Wind+ Elwind tomes

-Harold, Mage, lv.9, Thunder+ Elthunder tomes

-Cross, Thief, lv.5, Iron Dagger

-Adelaide, Shaman, lv.7, Flux

-Roiben, Myrmidon, lv.9, Killing Edge

-Jeff, Shaman, lv.10, Flux

-Jenn, Myrmidon, lv.8, Steel Blade

…And so, the group was now in need of a healer. Close to Athylsta, Jeff was put on Kyle's horse, so that the transportation would be easier. Now, they arrive at the southern gate…

The group saw the huge wall that went around the Athylstian lands. There was a battalion of soldiers surrounding the gate, led by a 38-year-old man who was wearing a full suit of silver plate armor, with the emblem of Athylsta on it. He has hazel brown eyes and hair, with some strands of white here and there. He had a battle-hardened face, with a large scar on its left side, and a steel lance in his hand.

"Halt! I am Leon (Knight, Lv.12) a first class knight of Athylsta! What is your business, here?" The knight asked.

"One of our friends is wounded…we need to find a cleric…is there any that you know of?" Kastor asked. The knight thought about it for a few seconds, and then snapped his fingers.

"Go to the coliseum. They always have healers on the sidelines, there." Leon stated.

"Thank you." Kastor replied, as he, followed by his group, rode into the first town of Athylsta, and into the coliseum. The town itself was the size of Hirmast, and it wasn't even close to the capital! After a minute, the group found the coliseum.

"We need a healer, and fast!" Jenn said, looking at her older brother. The clerk at the desk gasped, and ran into another room. Three seconds later, she came out with a nineteen year old woman with dark blue eyes, long light brown hair tied into a loose hanging ponytail, a white sleeveless healer's dress, a light blue silk scarf, light blue gloves that go halfway up her arms, and a golden bracelet, not to mention a mend staff. The woman looked at Jeff, and raised her staff to his body. It glowed a bright blue light, and Jeff was fully healed.

"Thank you…" Jeff stated, fumbling around for her name.

"Cathlin (cleric, lv.8), but you can call me Cathy." The cleric replied.

"Well, thanks, Cathy." Jeff said.

"No problem, it's my job." Cathlin stated.

Suddenly, one of the spectators ran hurriedly down the stairs, and into the room. "We got a problem, here! One of the participants has gone out of control!" The person exclaimed. The group then went up the stairs to see what was going on.

Well, the figure, a general, judging by the armor, had knocked out his opponent. However, after the match was declared over, and some healers began to heal the wounded opponent, the general in black armor killed the healers, and then the opponent. Then, looked toward the audience. "Is there no one strong enough? Shall I kill you all?" The general bellowed.

"Damn you. You just ruined the tournament… They're going to stop it because of you, and I had a lot of money put on the next round!" A large figure yelled to the general. He was a pretty tall, broad-shouldered man in his mid-thirties, with graying brown hair. He was quite muscular, and had tan and weathered skin, and an ugly jagged scar slicing down his face. One of his eyes was green, while the other, which was blind, due to the large scar, appeared gray. He wore peasant clothes, and the average amount of armor for a berserker. He carried a huge steel axe.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" The general asked. "…Kill you." The berserker replied, running forward, and embedding his axe into the general's armor. This seemed to hurt the general a bit.

"Why you!" The general stated, thrusting his lance forward. The berserker sidestepped it with ease.

"Wow, you suck. You must've classed up at level ten!" The berserker said, delivering the finishing blow. He twirled his axe around, and brought it through the general, going straight through all the plate armor, and into his skull. The crowd cheered.

"To whom do we owe this 10,000 gold reward to?" The announcer asked the berserker.

"My name's Mick." (Berserker, lv.1) The berserker stated, taking the money. "Now how about you continue this tournament?" Mick asked.

"Gladly… now, without further delay, we'll begin the next round!" The announcer stated. The crowd cheered. "From the lands of Cobalt, a young myrmidon questing to be as good of a Swordmaster as his grandfather… introducing… Nathan (Myrmidon, lv.10)!" The announcer yelled.

A tall, thin, sixteen-year-old, red-haired myrmidon with brown eyes, and a killing edge at his side, walked into the arena.

"And… a lone mercenary of unknown origin, and ample skill… Dyne! (Mercenary, lv.10)" The announcer added in. A nineteen-year-old mercenary with black hair, brown eyes, a steel sword, a white shirt, blue pants, a brown trench coat and dark brown gloves walked into the other side of the arena. Both looked tough, and ready to begin at any given moment.

"Ready…" The announcer began. Right when he was about to say go, the wall crumbled, revealing a large army behind it, all in black armor, and led by a female Swordmaster, whose appearance couldn't been seen at a distance.

"…For lord Traestlar… you will all die!" The myrmidon yelled. The army behind her suddenly came forward, and began killing random people in the audience. Kastor, Demitra, Harold, Adelaide, Cross, Roiben, Jeff, Jenn, Mick, Cathlin, Dyne, and Nathan rushed out of the stadium, and out into the open, so that they could fight the army head-on.

End of Chapter 

I apologize for the shortness, but I'm trying to get back into the writing mood. There might be another chapter tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


End file.
